Adventures Of Hollow the Dog and Rage the Cat
by faiththeflamequeen
Summary: Rage finds something interesting and insists on showing Hollow, the two end up with more of an adventure than they asked for. Or the one where Rage is a mutant cat and Hollow is a ninja dog, and rage wants an adventure, but Hollow just wants a nap. Rated T for language. (No Slash, EVER)
1. The CREATION of adventure

Adventures of Hollow the dog and Rage the cat

No one is quite sure how the pair came to be. A genetically altered alley cat with an explosive attitude and a ninja dog said to have trained under Ace the Bat-Hound himself, perhaps no one will ever know why these to stuck together, perhaps it was the fact the two both were odd in fur coloring, maybe they have more in common than we will ever know. Hollow is canine, whose coat is black at first glance, but catch him in the sunlight and you will see the blue undertone that in the right light, could create the illusion of an illumining mist around the Great Dane canine mix. His coat was highlighted by his lapis blue eyes, which held a clarity unseen in most. Rage on the other hand, was red, a crimson coat that made many think he had been dropped in a bin of extremely expensive hair dye that had never came out. When the sun hit him it almost appeared as if flames sparked around him.

"Hey Hollow, hey Hollow, hey Hollow, are you asleep, why are you asleep, wake up. Dude you need to wake up, dude, wake up. Damn it you stupid ninja dog, wake the fuck up and come see what I found." The red tabby bounced around the Great Dane mix with a energy that seemed never ending. The ninja dog had been perfectly content to nap under a tree in Gotham's park but his companion had found something that the cat seemed to think warranted his attention. With a huff of annoyance, the dog opened it eyes flicking his sharp ears in irritation and growling to make his annoyance more evident.

"What is it this time" mumbled the dog as he stood on all fours to shake stray pieces of grass from his fur. Rage's own oranges brown eyes were sparkling with excitement and mischievous cat bounded a few meters away shouting back. "In the alley I found something really cool" Hollow watched as Rage turned the corner, he was secretly curious about what the cat had found, however he would never let Rage know, for encouraging the sly little mammal would only lead to trouble. Instead off napping for however long it would take for the cat to realize that his dog friend was not following him, he saved the duo the trouble and tracked his scent into the alley.

"What the hell?" Rage had led Hollow into a tunnel at the back of one of the alleys; they had traveled a good two hours at a down angle, and had finally hit a large cave, so tall It could fit a skyscraper. Indeed something equally as impressive lay inside, a giant multicolored stone dragon stood in the center. "I know right, so I was wondering along minding my own business, got hungry for some fish right? You know and this nice man was just …um giving them away so I took one. I guess he changed his mind because he started chasing me, when I was running I stumbled onto this, hid in here, and just kind of kept going" Hollow had been to shocked at what he was seeing to even cut off the cats tangent. He gave a wolfish smirk though as he quickly decoded what had actually happened for him to find it. "So In shorter words, you hid in the tunnel when you got caught stealing and found this" Rage hissed rolling his eyes. "I don't steal"

Rage padded over to the other side of the statue, he looked up at the dragon and on the back of its neck there was a sign to far away to read. However there were several conveniently placed ledges so he hopped up to it and got on the great stone dragons back. "Hey Hollow come look at this, there's a sign" Hollow followed the cat. "It says Creation made by Curaxu" the ninja dog read aloud. Rage tilted his head, ears leaning to the side. "Huh, I wonder who that is". They made their way back down but as they started to make their way down when suddenly the two heard a click. Looking beneath his feet Rage saw a plate that had been pressed. "Rage whatever you do don't move" the ninja dog stated urgently. The plate clearly triggered something but what. Rage nervously looked around unsure of what he had just gotten the two into this time.

Hollow quickly found near him more signs, "Step on the plate for…" the dog trailed off. "For what, for fish, for death for what" shouted rage. Hollow growled in frustration, "I don't know the last sign is missing" by the time the two were speaking, rage felt a tickle in his nose. "Ah, ah, ah…." The alley cat sniffed as the beginning on a sneeze. " Rage don't you dare sneeze right now" Hollow warned eyes wide. "I can't..Ah…stop…it…AHCHOOO" the sneeze was no ordinary sneeze just like Hollow was a ninja dog with unnatural speed and agility, Rage also had his own abilities. He had been genetically combined with a mysterious heat and fire containing stone, had abilities with the fire. Not always completely controllable the tabby's sneezes were often …explosive. A stream of smoke shot out of his nose as he was propelled into Hollow, they were both knocked into a hole that opened in the floor.


	2. CHALLENGED by water!

Adventures of Hollow the dog and Rage the cat part 2

Rage stared wide eyed at the open space as he fell through a slide like shoot. When his small frame and cat reflexes made it easy to land on all fours. Hollow, was larger though, a Great Dane an unprepared landing, meant that the poor dog simply barreled out of the whole tumbling and knocking down his companion. Half is squashing Rage underneath his larger frame. The two righted themselves shaking out there fur, an action both to rid themselves of collected partials and to get their paws under them once more mentally, as they had done physically. Rage was, at this point glaring at Hollow for landing on him, Hollow, annoyed at the situation they were in barked out a sharp statement "Don't give me that glare you stupid cat, this is your fault and you know it"

Fur on end Rage hissed flexing his claws in response, "My fault, you're supposed to be some great ninja, why didn't you see the trigger" . The bickering went on and eventually the two leapt at each other, tumbling down until they neared water. The splash made the two snap out of their frustration, and the two began assess the situation. A look passed between the two, it meant that what was done was done, and anger was gone for the moment. "It's some kind of extreme obstacle course" Rage pointed out staring over the edge into a hall way of jumps that ended in water, and lava along the walls. Hollow, was more worried about the Lava, but Rage couldn't swim, water in its self was a weakness to the cat. "Alright, so we just jump across, no problem, right?" Rage, glared daggers at Hollow, who just shrugged., "Now or never, don't be a scared cat." The cat rolled its eyes, "Leave the puns to me, I'll leave the, going first on scary death course to you." Rage sat his tail curling around him as he nodded for Hollow to go first. The dog huffed backing up a few paces before jumping to the first ledge, when he landed it helped his confidence grow, and he took on the next few jumps with far less tension, the last one, was tricky but the dog managed, and called out to his companion at the other side. "Alright your turn, its not as tricky as it looks, just watch you paws on the last jump." Warned the Great Dane. Rage, was not very concerned about the jumps, he was a cat, nimble on his feet, so he made it to the last jump faster than Hollow.

Rage however under shot the last jump, having grown cocky, and ended up with Hollow grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. It was embarrassing having to be lifted onto the plat form like a kitten who had strayed to far. He bristled in what could be considered a pout as he licked his paws to wash away his embarrassment. "We have to swim to the other side" Hollow stated, eyeing the cat. "You can't though." Irritation at a boiling point Rage rolled his eyes. "Watch me." He made to jump in the water only to be stopped by the ninja dog. "Don't go drowning yourself because of your pride. I don't like it anymore than you do but you will just have to ride on my back" Rage glared, but simmered down. "Fine." Hollow took that as cue as the cat climbed onto his back. "Not scared are we" teased the dog, he wouldn't let Rage fall, but of all the times he teased him, payback was due. "Shut it."

The crossing was silent, they made it half way to the other side when Hollow noticed a tunnel under the water, a sign next to it saying, "To avoid incomplete course" the dog sighed, if the way up ahead was incomplete the only way to get out of here appeared to be to dive under the water to get into the tunnel. "Rage, hold your breath and dig your claws in." He could feel the cats disbelieving glare at his words on his neck. "Are you nuts, or just a masochist?" Unaffected by the nervous taunting the dog began to count down from five, when Rage got he was serious at two, he felt the claws dig into his fur, wincing but holding his breath the dog dived, moving quickly through the water until he reached the sign. A button waited for him, he pressed it with his nose, and the pair was sucked into a tube. 'This might have been a bad idea' he thought unable to hold his breath he was forced to gasp in water and the world began to fade, the last thing he noticed was Rage claws slipping from his back before the world turned black for the both of them.


	3. Lets get COMPETITIVE

Hollow, least affected by the waters wrath was the first to awaken, lifting himself from the concrete floor he shook out his fur and looked around. "Rage, where are you?" Called out the ninja dog, he looked across the floor and would never admit his heart skipped a beat at his friends sorry state. The cat was still unconscious; Hollow would have thought him dead if not for the rise and fall of his sides. Water still clung to his fur, and this was bad for water that lingered would weaken the cat, the longer it stayed on his fur and skin. So the ninja dog padded over to the cat, paws splashing in the puddle of water. "You stupid cat, this is your fault you know." He growled, with no real bite, a defense to cover up concern. Not that his reasons mattered, as his growl fell on unconscious water-logged ears. "Dry spot, right, then you'll be up in about, get you into the sun you'll be good as new and back to mewing annoyances from sunrise to sunset." He muttered as he hefted the cat onto his back. 'Geeze he's a lot heavier like this, like a dead weight' Hollow thought to him self, though cringed inwardly at the dead part of the train of thought. Neither would admit, but you don't spend your time with someone as much as they had without becoming, in a sort of way brothers. They fought like brothers, but they stuck together like brothers to, even if their differences seemed vast and never-ending. So as Hollow dragged on through the tunnel in search of the sunlight, a worry for the mutant cat on his back nagged at him in a way that made him sick, and in a way he would never admit.

It was perhaps pure luck, that Hollow saw the literal light at the end of the tunnel. An inclined hill led to the surface, when they breached it, they were in a forest clearly somewhere far outside of the city. It was daylight, and the ninja dog was beyond grateful for that. He lay the cat in the brightest patch of sun he could find and sat, on high alert to wait for his friend to gather his strength. Hollow, in the mean time decided some hunting would suit to satisfy his own stomachs craving, and what would surely be an obnoxiously loud hungry cat. He remained close, able to still hear the cats heartbeat even focused on tracking pray. A rabbit was an easy kill for his hunting skills, and he brought it back to the area within a half hour. It was just in time to, though dazed and weak Rage was beginning to awaken. "Welcome to the land of the living, figured we could do with a meal, fresh meats not something were used to be it will keep us full if we have to go without for a while." Rage was still dazed enough not to complain and simply devoured his half of the kill in unusual silence.

"You almost drowned me," Rage, finally hissed after their meal was finished. Hollow rolled his eyes, "It worked didn't it, and were free of the underground." Rage simply took to glaring, they were both to tired, as the sun set to fight with the usual vigor. "Let's just get settled in for the night, if I find some sticks think you can spark a fire?" Hollow had asked as he began searching the ground for said flammable material. A sly grin appeared more fox than cat as he flicked his tail, although it was dimmer than usual, the flame that appeared burned bright enough to prove a point and reassure any secret doubts Hollow had of Rages health. By dusk, as light began to escape behind the trees they had a good controlled fire going. "I'll take first watch," Offered Hollow, it was not as much out of concern was his offer, as it was a logical decision. Hollow was better and more alert in early night despite fatigue, and Rage would still be weak and exhausted from the waters effects. If his fire power in every literal sense would be needed in a fight, it might be to weak to spark. Hollow would do better to rest later, and let the cat sleep. Rage, muttered an almost irritable thanks and curled by the fire, close enough it would singe the fur of a regular cat.

When Rage woke up, he found himself, alone, and a feeling of unease resting in his chest. "Hollow, this is not funny, where did you go?" There was no response, only crickets, and the crackle of a dying fire. Rage was back to normal and snuffed the fire easily, lighting the tip of his tail as a candle like torch to look for the dog. Only a few feet away was a note written in human hand, "To be the savior, you must defeat the one in peril. The falling moon will lead you to your challenge and perhaps your friend." Anger created a fire glow in his fur and a red death like look in his eyes as he ran to follow the moon as it began to descend in the sky. It was minutes before he came to a cave and with a deep breath made his way inside. The heat of fire was comforting to the cat, but it held a ill message for Hollow. As he came to a crevice as large as were they had begun. Hollow, was unconscious and surrounded by fire and smoke, both growling closer. A cloaked masked man stood, only his mouth visible in a crocked smirk. "Ah, I've heard much about you two, the dog of the shadows and the cat of fire, both with sharp minds and tongues, yes?" Rage was furious, for all their bickering and fighting, no one put Hollow in danger besides Rage, and he would never put him in real danger purposely. Crackle of sparks could be heard as the cat was more fire than anything none of it burning him, and any fire directed to the human was somehow deflected. "Temper temper, if you wish to save your friend its simple. He answered three out of five of my questions correct, get more right than him he shall be released, you both shall be given a way home with a reward in hand, get it wrong the fire consumes him and you are left to wonder the forest for the rest of your days, alone. And before you ask, yes I will be able to understand you, though how shall not be revealed"

It was an effort to calm himself, but the cat managed. He eventually gritting out his agreement to the deal. "The first two shall be a question of the other, fitting right. When is your canine friend at his strongest and what abilities could be considered supernatural of his? Hold no answer back or it will be counted incorrect; I assure you I already know the answer anyways. " Rage, hated how it sounded as if he was searching for a weakness, but he had to play the man's game, to get them both out of here. With confidence in his eyes he looked up at the human, in a way that was also looking down at him. "At night, the night makes him strongest, winters full moons creates the most energy for him, and as for supernatural abilities, he can meld with shadows, literally, though perhaps he does not relies it's not something one can do non-supernaturally, even as ninja" Rage spoke in an oddly formal tone, despite the ramble his answers held. Either way the nod he gained, that the answers were right made the cat inwardly relived, but showed only smugness to the enemy. "Let's continue with a riddle." The man cleared his throat and recited a riddle clearly. "A man walks into an art gallery and concentrates on one picture in particular. The museum curator notices this and asks the man why he is so interested in that one painting. The man replies, "Brothers and sisters have I none, but that man's father is my father's son." Who is in the painting?" Rage scoffed, the answer was easy, and came to his head immediately. "The man's son, obviously." Rage could imagine Hollow over analyzing who it was phrased and getting that one wrong. "Correct, do not grow cocky for the nest one may trick you young cat." The warning was received with a his, Rage baring his teeth and demanding, as his eyes flickered over to the smoke surrounding hollow, the flames were controlled, but not the smoke. Rage knew smoke inhalation could be just as deadly as flames to one not like himself. "Let's hear it already!" the demand rang over the crackling of fire, which no matter how hard he concentrated would not become under his control. "As you wish another riddle No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?" This one, was a tad tricky, Rage thought, but he felt rushed, and answered to quickly. "The answer is peace." The cats confidence was shaky at best. "I fear not, though I suppose it could be interpreted that way, the answer was silence." The flames moved close to a still unmoving Hollow, making Rage's own flames on his body spark and crackle. "Hey, wait, that's only three questions if I get the next two right its still more than him!" The human nodded in response, "You are right, the flames perhaps are merely preparing for their meal."

Rage bit his tongue not to enrage this dangerous human, and waited for the next question. "Iv found you both to be talented in human academics, correct, lets test that knowledge. What do scientists hypothesis make up the space were no mass exists?" Rage thought, he remembered a astronomy scientist who would visit the wing of the lab were Rage was held as a kitten, he talked about such a subject for, but what was it defined as. It had a name, but it was escaping the cat. 'Not very original but it suits I suppose, don't you think?' he had said about the name, the visitor would say. "Dark Matter!" he shouted excited to have remembered. Amused at his outburst the human nodded, "Correct, last question, a test of memory, you saw a statue of a dragon at the beginning of this journey, a sign said someone created it, who was the creator?" Rage closed his eyes; he could remember reading the sign. The cat could almost picture it in his head, and then it was clear as day like a photograph. "Curaxu, he made the dragon?" The human smiled, and nodded, the flames vanished, as did he, the cage door falling open. The human had left behind to vials of golden liquid on strings. Rage rushed to the cage in a type of flail he would admit to even less than Hollow would when it came to showing concern. "Come on you stupid dog, get up." The insult was high-pitched and panicky as Rage could smell the smoke attached to the dogs fur. He nosed and pawed at the Doberman, sighing in relief when his eyes opened. "You slept through all the action." The tease was strained, an attempt at normal. "Stop your screeching." Growled the blue-eyed canine, who suddenly felt very sleep again. As did Rage, "No this must be another trick, stay awake, come one ninja dog stay awake!" Rage hissed and spat trying to fight it but they both sank into sleep embrace.

When they woke, they were back at the park, under a tree, dawn was approaching. 'Was it all a dream.' They both asked their selves, looking at each other, and the vials around their necks. The golden liquid hung there, their rewards for the trials they had faced. It had been no dream, the two simply looked at each other, then at the vials. "Sleep some more and worry about it later?" Offered the cat, and Hollow nodded turning over the two went back to sleep. The vials stayed around their necks but far from their minds.


End file.
